The present invention concerns a process for manufacturing metal poles particularly public illumination poles, and generally poles for electric transmission lines.
As is known, poles for such end uses have generally an upwardly tapered overall shape and consist of parts or elements each having usually a truncated conical configuration with its tapered upper end substantially equal in diameter to the flared lower end.
The manufacturing of such poles has been heretofore carried out either by hot or cold drawing of cylindrical tubes or by welding along respective generating lines truncated conical blanks positioned on suitable molds.
Both these methods mentioned above are however affected by an important drawback in that they are expensive owing to the relatively sophisticated equipment and large expense of skilled labor necessary for their performing.